The Mirrored Truth
by fgrhtyjiuydhjnhyrjk
Summary: John, Sherlock and Kate are best of friends and they share a flat together. But things change when an accident happens and Kate's secret is revealed


The mirrored truth

Abstract

Kate has an accident! Who is behind it? Read further to see what happens!

AUTHOR: aarsha philbi

 _Inspired by the writings of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle…._

THE MIRRORED TRUTH

"I am bored "groaned Sherlock Holmes

"What! haven't got any cases? I thought your blog was bulging with them" said John

"Ughh…. yes, if you're counting the one with the missing boots and the mysterious sound at night. Ohhh! Mr. Holmes, I think it is a ghost! it is going to eat me! Ughhh…. Sherlock said waving his hand in the air exasperatedly

"Well no interesting cases I see….

Sherlock gets impatient and he jumps over the table, his caramel dressing gown fluttering behind him. He starts pacing, drumming his fingers together.

He paced for a while and then suddenly he stopped. His eyed look alert and asked john "Where's Hermione? "

John stared at him with surprise

"Why, don't you know where she is! She is at work. She is your flat mate…don't you – "

"Ughh…...not that John! I know she is at work. I am asking you were as in which case"

"How on earth am I supposed to know?"

"Thought she might have told you. ohhhh god! my brain is going to explode!"

"Oh Sherlock! For god sake! Give it a break! she must be busy with something or the other. You can't expect Scotland yard for presenting you each and every crime."

"What she can't be busy! Well it is not fair at least. She never told anything about any interesting cases." sherlock protested

"Well she doesn't have to tell you –

"Ah! There she is!" John exclaimed suddenly

"Where! Where? "

"Down by the flat"

Sherlock came closer to the window and looked to where I was pointing to. Kate could be seen driving up her car to the front of baker street.

"Good". Sherlock said and he walked away

"Explain her movements "

"Ok" John replied "Well she closed the door of her car, and now she is walking slowly her head tilted downward. So, she is thinking. She is crossing the road. Well she got a phone call. Now there is a car coming closer to her, a black jeep I think. So of course, she moved away. Now the car is coming…...coming to the direction where she is…...

John found it suspicious as the car comes closer to Hermione, but she is too busy on her phone to look up. The car has switched off its head light, so it was hard to see it in the dark.

"Well why did you stop your excellent narrative" Sherlock said dramatically, but John was not paying him any attention but was watching with wide eyes as the car sped across to were Kate was standing, who barely turned from her phone call.

The car dashed Kate and she fell down. John ran out of the room and Sherlock, who was apparently confused, looked out of the window. His face filled with horror at the sight, and he dashed to help Hermione.

After sometime an ambulance pulled away from baker street.

The morning shined with the sun bright at Bartholomew hospital.

"What's going on? "John asked. He and Sherlock were sitting on a bed side where Kate was lying.

"Someone tried to kill you" John stated pointedly

"No. It might have as well as been an accident" replied Hermione

"An accident! No way! It's not an accident, you moved away when the car came closer but it followed you like it was wanting to hit you. You were too busy on the phone" John explained. "Who would want to murder me, John?" asked Hermione

"Anybody" replied Sherlock quietly

Kate raised her eyebrows at Sherlock.

"Well you hold a high position in the law and order administration as being the detective inspector of this district which is a high post enough, and you hold many secret documents that holds the reputation – why even lives of some people in your office. Any could risk anything for preventing you from doing anything with those documents"

Kate stares at him and then quickly lowers her gaze. Sherlock gives John a look.

"Well, sherlock is absolutely correct but I don't have any documents like that in position right now" said Kate quickly

Sherlock and John exchange a silent agreement. Both of them know that there is something going on.

"Oh …" said Kate skillfully changing the subject "Well, when did the doctor said my discharge will be…"

"He never told anything about your discharge from what I remember… do you John?" said Sherlock and looked at John, expecting a response.

"Of course not, what do you expect from broken ribs and brain injury…. well thank god to us that we reach you in time…. or maybe it would have been worse…."

"I am ok" replied Kate a bit stubbornly. She tried to get up but winced with pain so she laid down with sigh.

"Don't get up, you can't anyway so don't risk it" replied John

Kate closes her eyes with frustration and then opens it. Unusually her bright aquamarine eyes look as if she tries to look happy but there is an inner sadness.

"Ahh…. Hermione! Are you ok?" DI Lestrade burst into the room and looked up at concern at Hermione.

"I'm all right" replied Hermione. Lestrade, besides Kate being his boss, always had a soft part for Kate in his heart. He sighed with relief.

"Well just came dashing when I heard about you "Umm…. Well you take care then. "See you later" he added to John and Sherlock

Lestrade went away. And John sent out a sigh. "Well we got to catch up don't we Sherlock? "said John glancing at Sherlock.

"Well yes. Bye... take care…" Sherlock bent down to kiss Kate in the forehead and he joined John.

"Bye" John said and bend down to hug her and to pat her.

Both of them were very fond of their younger friend.

As soon as they went, Kate asked the nurse "Is it possible to make a phone call? And I also need to talk to the doctor" Her eyes look determined.

A black night, very windy, somebody wearing all black jumps into the windows of Scotland yard.

The thief follows into the corridor and turns into a big room which was likely an office. It was Kate's cabin. The moon light shines into the room from the windows. The thief quickly starts rummaging the shelves, desks and suddenly the lights came on. The thief frozen on the spot.

"Well, well, well" said Kate's voice. "Haven't seen you for a while, dear sister"

The thief turns back at Kate and it is Kate's face. Kate had an identical twin.

All the lights in the office came on. Kate sat on the table wearing grey jeans and a black shirt with grey jacket. She was pale as sheet and looked peaked, her voice was croaky. Just then Sherlock and John came through the door. "What's going on?" John asked when he saw the pale Hermione. "why were we called?" when he was aware of the presence of another person in the room, he stared in surprise at Kate's twin. "But …...two…" he stammered

"Well, scientific says that there are at least five people that have the same face in the world but in this exception …. you're…. you're…. Sherlock said but he was unbaled to continue.

"Twins" completed Kate

There was silence in the room for some seconds. Then Kate broke the silence. She turned towards her twin.

"Well…you came here for certain documents. But instead you will find something else"

She turned and opened the drawer of her nearest desk and took out hand cuffs.

"Well, I think that they are perfect fit in your hands, Beatrice" said Hermione

"Nobody calls me by that name" Beatrice said dangerously

Oh!" Sherlock suddenly exclaimed. "That's why I felt you were similar when I saw you first. It is because of your sister. She was famous in china because she had sold millions worth infectious drugs. Many people died due to that. She was the most wanted criminal in china. "Black Ripper" is the name you used in the criminal society and you were known all over the world by that name"

"Well, yes she was" said Kate eyeing her sister carefully. Well time up for you, I think" Kate says as she comes near to Beatrice with the hand cuffs.

Even though she sounds strong, she looks weak and pale. Her eyes were diminished and sad.

You are not going to do that are you, Hermione" Beatrice said quietly eyeing so that only she can hear her.

Then suddenly without any warning, Beatrice suddenly took a gun from her back pocket and fired two shots at Kate's direction. The move was pretty quick but Kate jumped aside like she anticipated it.

Beatrice tried to escape. She fired and she jumped over the table and started toward the door, but Sherlock and John were on the guard.

"Not fair" Beatrice said in a mock-complaining voice "There are three of you and only me."

"Well there is no need to play the game anymore" Kate said. Then she rapidly took her gun and fired two shots that hit Beatrice right in the leg. Kate then hurriedly ran to Beatrice and slammed the handcuffs into her hands. Kate's breadth was deep and unsteady.

Kate turned to the boys and said gesturing to a red button. "ring the bell!"

Sherlock ran and punched the button. That moment a bunch of policemen barged into the room. Kate gestured to Beatrice and they picked her up. Kate watched them go with a mixture of triumph and sadness.

There was silence for a while and then John said "Why didn't you ever tell us that you had a secret twin sister? "

"Well, she isn't a very pleasant topic to talk about, is she?" Kate said bitterly and even though as she said it she looked terrible and her eyes almost shut. She gripped the table for stability.

"What did she want? documents? Sherlock asked

"Yes, documents it is".

"How did you arrange all this? "John asked "You look terrible you should sit down".

"Well arranging all this was easy enough "Kate said not bothering to sit down. "after you went I called Lestrade and arranged for the policemen. And then I persuaded the doctor-

Kate gave a groan and stumbled forward. John and Sherlock ran to help her. "You need the doctor" John said.

Kate clanged on sherlock's side as John checked her pulse. It was low and thready. Kate gestured to a button. John pressed it. A few paramedics burst into the room and one of them took Kate and laid her on a stretcher and checked her pulse "told you not to give too much pressure, didn't I inspector? He asked. "It was necessary, doctor" Kate replied weakly. The doctor looked at Kate for a second and then he turned towards the boys." Please wait outside" he said and closed the door behind them.

Some days later Sherlock, John, Lestrade and Kate were standing in the interrogation room. Kate was perfectly healed, thanks to the paramedics, but still looked a bit peaked. Beatrice, who had a bandage on her leg, was sitting on a chair and all four of them was standing around her.

"so, why are you here?" Kate asked again for the fifth time.

"You know" Beatrice replied grimly. "I told you. I heard that you were here. There was someone watching you. One of my men. He gave me information that you got evidences. Ways to catch me. I acted upon word, and I came here as fast as I can. I knew that the only way was to kill you. I arranged for the accident, chose the suitable time, a particular time were nobody would be around. But you were taken to the hospital. You survived. But I knew that you were too weak to get out of hospital. So, I thought I would do burglary. But I was caught."

The story seemed convincing enough to Lestrade and John but sherlock and Kate had their suspicions.

There was a minute of silence. Then Kate spoke "You're lying" she said firmly

"No, I am not" Beatrice replied roughly

"Let's try again" Kate said. "Why did you come to London?" she said slowly and hardly.

"I told you that's the reason. I told you many times!" Beatrice said loudly.

"I think she is saying the truth Hermione" Lestrade suggested. "It all fits"

"No" sherlock finally said." Kate is correct. Beatrice is lying"

"How can you say that?" John asked "She is telling the exact same thing all the time we have interrogated her"

"That's the problem. We asked her many times. She is telling the _exact same_ thing over and over. If she was saying the truth then she will get angry or irritated because she was questioned over and over. She tells the same thing over and over quite calmly. It has been rehearsed" sherlock explained.

Kate nodded in agreement.

"And …..." Kate started. "Black Ripper wouldn't waste her time. She would have either set the yard on fire or something else. No." she turned to Beatrice and said "You have other plans"

"I don't" Beatrice said

Kate stepped forward and leaned closer to Beatrice and whispered so that only Beatrice can hear. "I know you too well, sister. I can tell it when you are lying. You, the cleverest criminal in the world wouldn't come to London – at least not in person for a reason like this. Even my car accident was not for this purpose. Your men have already found the documents, which were actually fake." At this Beatrice face was filled with surprise and horror. Kate smiled with satisfaction. "I knew it would be a prey. But you wouldn't be present here for that. What are your plans? I don't think you can act here from the jail so I think you should tell us or it will be much harder for you and us. Think about it"

Beatrice thought for a moment and then gave a small cold smile." Oh, you are clever, dear sister, very clever. But I think you will find that I am more clever and cunning than you". And with that she gave Kate a cold smirk and Kate withdrew but did not step back. Both the sisters looked very alike but their thinking wasn't same. Both of them looked at each other for some minutes, looking at each other like digging inner into their souls finding weaknesses to catch on to. Then Kate stepped back and said "Ok. interrogation over for now. We'll come back later and continue."

Kate turned quickly and walked out. The others followed her. Just as she entered her cabin, sherlock followed her." You're not telling us something" he said "Your hiding something. You have played a game of your own"

Kate stopped for some seconds and said firmly "I don't know what you're talking about. you were there in the time of interrogation and you heard what she said. She isn't telling anything more than that"

"Yes, but I didn't hear your private talk" he pointed out. "I can deduct from your face that you are hiding something."

Like always sherlock never missed to notice anything.

"I'm not hiding anything" Kate said now staring at sherlock dead in the eye.

Lestrade came into the room. He looked a bit awkward. "Beatrice Granger… she wants to see you …in private."

Kate looked surprise. She didn't know she could change her sisters mind so easily. _But then she can be manipulative. She can try to get me to her side…..._ Kate thought.

Kate went cautiously into the interrogation room. Beatrice was sitting on the chair waiting.

"You told me you wanted to see me….in private" Kate said. Then she added "Changed you mind?"

"Well…. not really." She admitted "But yes I decided to tell some of it. Finish them by using your wits."

"We don't have time for riddles." Kate said grimly. "Tell the whole thing together."

"Before starting, I did like my hands free" Beatrice said. Her eyes gleamed.

Kate considered for a moment before acting. Then she went over and untied her hands. Beatrice stretched her hands free.

"Sit down and tell" Kate said gesturing to the chair and sat opposite to the chair.

"Ok. Well after china, I escaped and lived in hiding. The police were searching for me everywhere. I lived in disguises and managed to escape out of the case. I created a fake name and fake identity and lived in a city near the border of South Africa. I was actually powerless and weak. But then slowly we re- grouped. We migrated towards a better place and lived there until we were planned for our next plan. that's when we got the idea London. London was a very expensive place and a bit crowdy. We could easily blend in. We decided to stay in a place called the shuttle street. It's a non crowdy place. that's when one of our men saw you. He was confused as I didn't tell about you. That's when I think you noticed me. I don't know I thought it was impossible to be spotted in the London crowd."

"Well it was an unusual case I was handling that reached me to an unusual place. That's when I saw you. I didn't believe at first but I later on understood." Kate said

"But how? Really, I'm very known for my disguises and I was in one of my best ones" Beatrice asked curiously

"You see, like you said once I have eyes like a hawk." said Kate

"Oh, Kate I think you had misheard, me. I had said that you had your eyes look like a hook when strangers came near to you" Beatrice said forgetting all coldness and bitterness in her heart.

"Oh, I think I had misheard that one.' Kate said as a matter – of - factly

Both of them looked at each other for a moment and burst out laughing. Both of them had totally forgotten that they are sitting in an interrogation room and that they were going through Beatrice confession. All the bitterness and the coldness between them had washed away in the tide of laughter. Then both of them stopped and looked at each other and now the same look of affection reflected in their eyes.

"Ah…. yes…. we were through something you know" Kate reminded Beatrice.

"Ah, yes" said Beatrice her smile disappearing suddenly.

"Well yes, I sent one of my men to follow you, to know your routines. I knew that you were the detective inspector of this district."

"Then I noticed someone following me all the time and I guessed that it is your men. That's when I thought to play a game with you" Kate said

"Yes, I sent one of my men to get the documents. They succeeded. But now you said that they were fake."

"yes" Kate said and then thought for a moment. "So, why were you at my office?"

"Well we were planning to -

Beatrice eyes were on Kate's face and then they run towards Kate's jacket pocket. Beatrice narrowed her eyes.

"You were recording our conversation" Beatrice said through grinned teeth. "I told you it should be private"

"Well you know I am not stupid, sister" Kate said flatly. "we need proof in the court"

"You – Beatrice started but just then Kate's phone rang. It was Lestrade. "Emergency! Come to the control room at once!" and it was over.

Kate took a look at Beatrice but only to see that Beatrice had launched herself at Hermione. Even with the injured leg, Beatrice was strong.

She tried to strangle Kate and take the recorder but Kate was too quick for her. she kicked Beatrice's leg, on the bullet spot. Beatrice groaned with pain and released Hermione. Kate quickly tied her hands together rand propped Beatrice on the chair.

"Don't forget, Beatrice. I had my own training" and with that Kate left the room to go to the control room.

"What is it Lestrade?" Kate asked as she entered the control room showing no sign of having a strangle.

"We have got a warning" Lestrade said. "There has been bomb kept in four places in London. And they told that they will explode in three hours, if we don't find it.

"Who called?" asked Kate "Describe his voice"

"He had a gruff voice like an old man's and he had an Australian accent."

"Did you trace his location, from where he was calling" asked Hermione. "Ummm…. well…" Lestrade said awkwardly.

"He didn't." said Sherlock Holmes coming through the door. "But we got it. we checked the last call that came to Lestrade's number. The location is the shuttle street. There aren't many inhabitants there, just an old shack."

"Shuttle street" Kate repeated suddenly finding the name familiar. Then she remembered what Beatrice had said. _We decided to stay in a place called the shuttle street_ …

"This is all Beatrice's doings" Kate said. "She told me her headquarters were the shuttle street. It was an unusual place. No body resides there. She chose it on purpose"

"But she is here" said Lestrade. Kate replied "There are other people working for her outside"

There was silence for some time then suddenly Lestrade said "I think we need to hurry. They said by three hours" he checked his watch. "Half an hour wasted."

"Yes. Lestrade, collect the bomb detectors." Ordered Kate "I think we should leave now."

They went quickly and searched for about one hour for places. By the time Lestrade and one half of the bomb detectors had searched the northern part of London Hermione, sherlock and John and the other half of bomb detectors searched the central London. There was only half an hour left now.

"Found anything?" Kate asked Lestrade through their walkie talkie. "No, you?" asked back Lestrade. "No" replied Kate desperately

Just then everyone's phone started ringing. Lestrade's, Kate's, sherlock's and John's phones buzzed noisily. they were all from the same number.

Every one picked them up, excusing each other and not knowing that everyone got the same phone call. When they picked the phone an old man's gruff voice with an Australian accent spoke.

"Ummm…I see no one is making any process. Too bad. How many lives will be suffering now…"

"Where did you hide the bomb?" everyone asked almost simultaneously.

"Well I am not to tell you, actually. Well I don't think that I have to tell it. You can see it for yourselves in ten…nine…."

The countdown started. Everyone looked down in frustration. Then count down kept going.

"Five…...four…. three…...…. two….…one" everyone closed their eyes and listened carefully in which part of London the explosion was. But instead of the explosion there was a burst of laughter. Everyone looked up at confusion.

"Oh…. oh…you really believed it" he said through laughter and then there was no sound. He had kept the phone.

Everybody looked at each other in confusion. "It was all a waste of time." Lestrade growled and walked away furiously. "What was all the point of it? it was no use" John said.

"No use" agreed sherlock. "But it is very useful for creating a diversion"

At that, the three of them looked at each other alarmed

Kate looked away and thought about their conversion with Beatrice. Then she got it. _Oh, you are clever, dear sister, very clever. But I think you will find that I am more clever and cunning than you"_

"Nooo!" Kate stomped her foot in frustration. "Come on! We need to go" all of them hurried off quickly to Scotland yard

"I can't believe we lost her!" Kate said impatiently now pacing back and forth in her office. "How did she escape? She had handcuffs on and her leg was injured."

"Ma'am" said a police officer who had a mustache. We don't know. she used the bomb as a diversion. We heard some glass shattering. That's when we came in. what we saw is that the window was broken. She might have escaped through it, she might have had help."

Just then Lestrade came into the room. "Did you find anyone there?" Kate asked almost immediately "Yes" Lestrade replied gesturing to one of the policemen. They bought in an old man wearing pants and an old shirt. His teeth were crooked. he protested against the policemen and his accent was Austrian. "This is the man that phoned us" Lestrade explained. "The others had already left"

When the old man saw Hermione, he had no look of surprise in his face. He was expecting Hermione.

"What should we do with him?" Lestrade asked. "Put him in the interrogation room" Kate said. she watched as Lestrade and the policemen with the mustache pull him away.

"So, you found anything with Beatrice?" asked sherlock after a minute

"No, not much". Kate explained. "I was recording it all. She noticed it. We had bit of a strangle. But she did confess that she had a plan"

"Did she hint you were she could be?" John asked "I mean in your conversation"

"No" replied Hermione. "She didn't as far as I remember"

"You should be knowing her habits" suggested John. "Her thoughts. She was your twin sister after all."

Kate glares at John for reminding her that she was related to Beatrice again. She was trying hard to avoid thinking of their good time together when they were small. But there was no use trying. Seeing Beatrice was like seeing her own reflection. They looked very alike. Even Kate was surprised at the fact that they look exactly the same. Even identical twins have slight differences in their looks.

But still she tried to take John's word in. their faces were so alike that maybe their brains are also the same. She closed her eyes. She tried to think like Beatrice. ok. what if I am the most wanted person in the world. I am caught by my dear darling twin sister. They all most recorded my confession. I have got an injured leg. I have already discussed my escape plan if I am caught, with my buddies. I create a diversion. The police run off. I escape to where? I did try to leave the country, but I don't like unfinished plans. So, I try to finish them off. And I did also like to play a game with my sister because she played a game with me also. so that means -

"HERMIONE!?" someone shouted. she opened her eyes to see that John was staring at Hermione.

"What?" she asked them. "Is there something wrong?"

"You have been closing your eyes muttering to yourselves for like half an hour!" john exclaimed. "We called out your name for a long time but you did not respond. We were worried! What did you create your own mind palace or something?" john joked

"No" Kate replied simply. "I was only thinking" she stated

"Thinking what?" john asked

"I think that she is going to carry out her plans before fleeing. So, she is around here somewhere."

"She…who….?... oh!" John started to ask but immediately understood who she was talking about.

Just then sherlock came in and he looked around confused at what the excitement was.

"What?" he asked as he came into the cabin with a coffee in his hand.

"I guess that Beatrice haven't yet fled the country. She wants to carry out her plan, so she is…" Kate stopped on the middle of the sentence having a dreadful look on her face. "Somewhere near Scotland yard…. Or just somewhere in the central London" she continued.

"Why would she stay near Scotland yard or in central London?" John asked apparently confused "Anybody would spot her easily. Why would she stay here?"

"Because she knows that we the police would only check unusual places. That's what we do. No one would rose any suspicion onto checking crowded places because that is the most likely place where people would be spotted. And she looks exactly like me so she can do something in my name."


End file.
